<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Day by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692921">A Perfect Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney World &amp; Disneyland, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Rain, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam takes Theo for his first visit to Disney World. They wind up caught in a rainstorm, but the day still ends pretty perfectly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in which getting drenched at Disney World inspired fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam loves Disney. He has ever since he was a kid. He still remembers his first trip to Disney World with his parents. It was just after his mom and David married, and instead of going on a honeymoon just the two of them, they booked flights to Florida and they all went to Disney World.</p><p>Liam's been enamored with the place ever since. There's never a time that he walks into Magic Kingdom and doesn't stare in awe of the castle. </p><p>Now he's finally getting to share that with Theo, and he's excited. He's been planning this trip for well over a year. And now here they finally are. </p><p>They stop and take pictures at the front, Liam wanting to capture everything he can. Even as Theo fondly rolls his eyes. </p><p>
  <em> "You don't have to take a picture of me waiting for the train, Liam." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It's not a train, it's a monorail. And yes I do. This is a special moment." </em>
</p><p>Sure he knows he's been saying that a lot. But it's true. It's all special. It's Theo’s first trip and Liam wants to document every moment. </p><p>So of course they have to get pictures in front of the castle as they're walking down Main Street USA.</p><p>"You two are so cute," the photographer says. "Are you wanting a kissing pose?"</p><p>Liam opens his mouth to tell her no. He and Theo aren't dating. As much as he wishes they were. </p><p>But then Theo smiles, "That would be great. It is a special day, after all."</p><p>She smiles, "Perfect. Ready when you are."</p><p>Liam's heart feels like it's going to beat right out of his chest, and he knows Theo must hear it. He takes Liam's chin in his hands and leans in. Liam holds his breath, waiting. Anticipation is flooding through him. </p><p>But then he feels Theo's lips on his cheek. Even though he's smiling for the picture, he admits to himself that he's a little disappointed. </p><p>Though this at least proves he's right. Theo's in no way into him like that. </p><p>He pushes down the disappointment as Theo lets the photographer scan his magic band so they can get the pictures. </p><p>He's surprised when Theo takes his hand as they resume their walk. "So where are you taking me now?"</p><p>"We have fast passes for Seven Dwarfs Mine Train at 10, but I figured we could hit up Space Mountain before the line gets too long."</p><p>"Whatever you think is best," Theo says. </p><p>Liam frowns, "Seriously? You don't have any input?"</p><p>"I've never been here before Liam."</p><p>"I know, but I've sent you links and we've watched videos," Liam reminds him.</p><p>“You’re still the expert here,” Theo reminds him. “I trust your judgement.”</p><p>“Oh good,” Liam says. “For once you trust me.”</p><p>Theo frowns, “I always trust you.”</p><p>“Yeah I know. I was just messing with you,” Liam says.</p><p>Theo knocks his shoulder with Liam’s, “As long as you know.”</p><p>They make their way towards Tomorrowland, where there's thankfully only a ten minute wait for Space Mountain. Liam grins and drags Theo into the line. </p><p>"You're going to love this," Liam tells him. </p><p>"We'll see," Theo says.</p><p>Liam gives a gasp of mock offense, "And here I thought you trusted me."</p><p>"I do," Theo tells him. "But trusting you and being impressed by your taste in roller coasters are two different things."</p><p>Liam rolls his eyes, "Whatever you ass. Just keep up."</p><p>"Language Liam."</p><p>"Please," Liam says. "It's probably not anything they don't hear from their parents."</p><p>Theo laughs, "True."</p><p>They finally reach the front of the line and Liam is bursting with excitement. This is one of his favorite rides here, and he can't wait to share it with Theo.</p><p>Theo sits in the front while Liam sits behind him. Which is perfect for the picture Theo doesn't know is coming.</p><p>They take off and Liam prepares himself. When the time is approaching he makes his pose and the camera flashes. Then they're shooting off into the darkness. </p><p>Liam laughs with each turn and drop. He can hear Theo laughing in front of him in between cursing and that just amplifies his joy. </p><p>When they get off they walk to the screen to look at their picture and Liam laughs at the look of surprise on Theo's face. Theo leans against him. "I like it."</p><p>"You knew it was coming," Liam accuses. </p><p>Theo shrugs, "You're not the only one who knows how to find videos."</p><p>Liam nudged his side lightly, "I knew you were excited!"</p><p>"I knew you were excited," Theo says. "I wanted to understand what made you so happy about this place."</p><p>"Do you get it now?" Liam asks. </p><p>"Not completely yet," Theo says. "But I'm getting there."</p><p>That's more than enough for Liam. </p><p>They spend the next few hours walking the park. Liam takes Theo on his favorite rides, saving Pirates of the Caribbean for last, knowing this one is going to be extra special. </p><p>He even makes sure Theo gets a picture with Jack Sparrow before they get in line for the ride. Something Theo rolls his eyes at when Liam suggests it, but Liam can tell he's excited. </p><p>Seeing the way Theo beams at the camera is all the proof he needs.</p><p>Soon they're getting on the ride and manage to score a seat in front. Liam, like he has most of the day, spends more of the time paying attention to Theo's reactions than the ride itself. </p><p>Seeing how happy he is solidifies that they made the right decision coming here.</p><p>“That ride was awesome,” Theo says, once they're off the ride and walking towards the gift shop."</p><p>“I knew you’d like it,” Liam says. “Are you wanting to look around in here?” </p><p>“Just for a bit,” Theo says. “I might need something Pirate’s themed now.”</p><p>Liam figured he would. Theo loves the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. There was never any doubt he’d love the ride. They look around a bit before Theo finally decides on a shirt to buy. Liam frowns as they make their way towards the exit and finds their path blocked by a bunch of people.</p><p>“What’s this all about?” Theo asks.</p><p>“Probably raining,” Liam says.</p><p>“It’s a downpour,” a man nearby says. “I wouldn’t be going out there if I were you.”</p><p>LIam raises an eyebrow and moves through the crowd, pulling Theo with him. He looks out at the rain before turning to Theo with a raised eyebrow. “Well?”</p><p>“What?” Theo asks. “Afraid of a little rain?”</p><p>Liam scroffs, “Oh please. Are <em> you </em>?”</p><p>“Liam with all the things we’ve faced, a rainstorm isn’t going to frighten me.”</p><p>“You kids are nuts,” the man from before said. “You can’t really be thinking of going out there.”</p><p>“You don’t know my boyfriend,” Theo says. “He never backs down from a challenge.”</p><p>"That's right," Liam says. A moment passes before the first part of Theo's statement registers. "Wait, did you just…"</p><p>Theo grabs his hand and pulls him out into the rain. Liam yelps when the cold rain hits his skin and Theo laughs. </p><p>"Better get running Li," Theo tells him.</p><p>He takes off, pulling Liam with him. They’re drenched within seconds as they start running through the park towards the exit. It's not a short trip being as they were towards the back, and the train seems to pick up in intensity as they go. </p><p>Finally, they make it out of the park and into the monorail station. They stop inside to catch their breath.</p><p>"Holy shit," Theo laughs. </p><p>Liam looks over at him to see him grinning as he looks down at his drenched clothes. He's standing here, soaked to the bone, and he still looks so happy, and so fuckng gorgeous.</p><p>"You called me your boyfriend," Liam says.</p><p>Theo looks up and meets his eyes as Liam walks towards him. "I did."</p><p>His voice is steady, but Liam can see the hint of uncertainty in his eyes. And that's all Liam needs to know. </p><p>He steps into Theo's space, crowding him up against the railing. Theo’s eyes never leave his as Liam reaches up and takes his face into his hands. </p><p>"I liked it," Liam whispers.</p><p>Theo smiles and covers one of Liam's hands with his own. "I liked saying it."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind hearing you say it more often," Liam tells him. </p><p>Theo leans closer, brushing his nose against Liam’s. "Okay, <em> boyfriend. </em>"</p><p>What else is there for Liam to do but kiss him? So he does. He surges forward, claiming Theo's lips on a long overdue. Because it's so fuckng overdue. Months overdue. Hell maybe years. </p><p>And now here he is, standing in one of the places that makes him happiest, with the person who makes him happiest, kissing him as rain continues to pour around them. It's a pretty damn perfect moment. </p><p>There's just one thing left to do, "Hey boyfriend?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Theo smiles against his lips, "I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/>You can find me <a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">here on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>